


we suffered a rare, rare blue

by woopsforgotadam



Series: the lazarus works [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A Character digs themself out of a grave so like, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Lots of characters mentioned but not enough for me to tag them, Major Character Death - Past, Morbid, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: There were no handbooks on a mage coming back from Death.
Relationships: (Past...it's complicated), Ivan Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Porlyusica (Fairy Tail)
Series: the lazarus works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	we suffered a rare, rare blue

**Author's Note:**

> **note:** a character digs themselves out of their grave so like. pretty morbid

There was nothing quite like the sensation of your eyes being opened once more. An all encompassing rush engulfed her very being. One moment it was....well, she doesn’t actually remember what it was before that at first. But she knew she shouldn’t be…here. Tight quarters and, to her astonishment, underground. Where was she? Who was she? She needed to breathe more, she was running out of oxygen. She had to...she must…

Then it came back to her.

The...monster, demon, whatever it was. Gildarts, close, but the area was unstable and lightning needed a stable ground. The claw. The feeling of her body cracking against the rock, the pain, a few regrets and curses and then nothing. Gildarts. Ivan. Laxus.

_ Laxus _ .

She remembered and then she realized that she was buried. She was dead, but now, she was breathing. That doesn’t happen. No magic of mortals can bring the dead back to life. Not even from those not-so-mortal ones, such as demons and celestial spirits. Leona Floros-Dreyar would rather face a celestial spirit than a demon any day. 

But she was a mage, she has faced Death itself now and has come back. For a reason that escaped her mind. Surely, it was some sort of cosmic mistake, a  _ joke _ . But she was here and she would prefer not to suffocate under the ground; where no one would know. Before she could see her baby again. Before she could hold Ivan and Laxus in her arms one more time. No one was going to take that from her, not who or  _ what _ ever brought her back and certainly not **Makarov Dreyar**. 

Anger filled her chest then and with all the might she had learned from her time as a mage came back to her. She held her breath and readied herself as she banged her fists against her coffin. She can feel her power come back to her, just as life had. An all encompassing rush.

(Whatever force brought this back, brought her back to the day she died. Otherwise, she would be an ugly skeleton.)

Lightning needs stability and nothing is more stable and still than a grave. As her power rushes up, so too, does the lightning come down. It loosens the dirt, the rain comes not so far away now as the storm above brewed. A dramatic overcast which Leona personally thought was befitting to someone crawling out of their grave.

Just because she used magic to help her does not mean her hands are not bloodied. Coffins were made of wood and leave it to her husband to get her only the best kind of wood. She held onto her breath as long as she could and was strangely thankful for those trips to the beach Jio would insist on in the Summer months. 

She pushed her hands up as far as they could go and felt rain on her skin for the first time. She pulled herself through the dirt and hefted herself up and over. When her head peeked out, she spit out dirt that got on her and let herself rest for a moment, breathing in.

Rain felt so cold sometimes, but it felt as if it was washing her. If she was in any way religious, she would call it a baptism of sorts. Turns out that coming back from the dead does not make you suddenly overly religious. Her own mother would be disappointed by that fact.

Ivan, though, her beloved would smile and shake his head and that thought is what pushed Leona to laugh. Her upper body crawled on the dirt while her legs were still submerged, the rain pouring down on her, making her hair stick to her face, her hands were both splintered with wood and blood but she laughed.

But there was still work to do.

The storm still brewed and she got herself out of her grave and for the first time in many, many years, she stood on her own feet. She sure was in a graveyard and she brushed some of the dirt off her sleeves and smiled once more. 

Ivan had buried her in her favorite yellow jacket. He truly was the one for her.

But then, her smile faded. She looked around the graveyard, it was filled with other fallen Fairy Tail members, but not all of them. Some of them were past the year she last remembered and she walked around. An attempt was made to look somewhat normal.

(She put her messed up hands in the pocket of her jacket, that’s all she did.)

The most recent she could see made her heart stutter. X794. That was...a long time. A long time indeed. She swallowed the bile that threatened to rise up in her throat and she moved quickly out of the graveyard. 

Magnolia looked different. But the streets, the basic layout stayed the same. She walked around, in a daze, her feet were in charge for the moment she was content to let it. The rain felt good on her, the sounds of lightning and thunder comforted her and she could breathe.

She was alive.

Someone bumped into her and her reverie was interrupted. It was a young girl, with a jacket that was more of a crop top was closed, probably due to the rain, and a brown bag across her shoulder. She had long, brown hair and light colored eyes. Leona didn’t know her, but felt as if she should. It was a strange feeling and Leona just continued to stare.The girl blinked at her and twisted her umbrella, “Sorry, there, didn’t see you!”

“It’s fine, I didn’t notice you either.” Leona said. Her voice was rough and she winced at the sound.

The young girl titled her head. “Are you alright, there?”

“I’ve never felt better, in fact.” Leona told her. She even felt herself smile.

“Even though you’re all wet and…is that dirt?” the girl looked concerned and Leona laughed and shook her head.

“I like the rain, and lightning and storms. Makes me feel at home.” Leona shrugged and added. “I may have….drank a bit too much and slipped.” A bad lie, Leona didn’t like to drink much and she was submerged in dirt, but whatever. She was never a graceful liar.

The young girl seemed to accept that. “Well, be careful. Do you need help getting home?”

Leona shook her head. The thought of home...she looked around. It was around her somehow, just a block away and to the right. “I’m close, but thank you...what’s your name?”

“Cana.” The girl answered. “You?”

Leona was not sure what she should say, but she should answer. “Floros.” It wasn’t a complete lie. “It was lovely to meet you, Cana. Stay dry.”

“Keep getting rained on if that’s your thing.” Cana joked and she turned and continued to walk. Leona smiled and turned on her heel. She continued her walk to her home.

She was not sure what she would be walking into. Years had passed. But it was her home, her family was there. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to see them. She needed to hold Ivan. She needed to hold Laxus. She needed her boys and they were there, so that was where she would go. 

Ivan wouldn’t believe it though. Not at first. He was too analytical, like his mother. Like Sica. 

(The names were coming back to her, slowly.)

She would have to think of something to say, someway to prove she was real. And she was. She felt it. Her breathing told her that; her magic merely reinforced it. Maybe she could show off one of her experimental spells. But which one? Raging Bolt maybe. It was her most ambitious one. He helped her with it.

She turned the corner, her hands still in her pockets. They hurt, but being hurt and bleeding was another reminder that she was alive, so she didn’t mind it much. Two more houses and she would be there. She wondered if Ivan still kept the spare key in the same spot. She wondered...she wondered how Laxus was.

He was so young when she died. He was also sick. What if Ivan didn’t cure him somehow? What if he was dead?

( _ No _ , her more logical part answered,  _ if Laxus was dead, he would have been with you and you were buried in a single plot. _ )

That thought gave her hope. But he was still...older. No longer her baby boy, not in the way she saw it. With his dimples and bright face, always smiling, except when he was in pain, when it hurt to breathe. She used to shush him and kiss his clammy forehead and tell him stories. She used to hold him to her, Ivan with them, as his small body rattled with coughs. 

She wasn’t there for him for so long, but being dead prevented that.

She stopped in front of the house, she could see the light in the parlor and she smiled. But then. She froze. Because it was an unfamiliar man there. She saw two children running about, playing, while the man did the parental double task of reading and watching them. 

A lump in her throat formed. She suddenly felt like an idiot. Why would her family be in the same house? Why? She was dead. She died. She left them. Ivan underneath his brilliance was a sensitive man. How could she expect him to still live in a family home with one less person in his family?

She was thankful, again for the rain, because they were good at hiding tears as she walked away.

Where could she go now? There was no handbook or training for recently revived mages. At least, revived from death. Comas, sure, amnesia, hell yeah! But death? No.

Maybe she could write it someday.

But there was still the issue of: where to go? Gildarts’ home? He could have moved too. Isley and Jio? Well, considering the manner that Leona died, she suspected that Isley was either excommunicated for an attempt of murder of Makarov or Jio was able to stop her and they left the guild.

But there was always a safe haven for the wayward Magnolia mage, at least, that’s what Leona hoped. She hoped with all her being that Porlyusica still had her house in Magnolia Forest. It was the only stable place for Ivan when he was a kid and she hoped that was something that continued, even now. 

She began walking through Magnolia again. This time, all on alert. She was suddenly scared of seeing anyone from Fairy Tail. What if they recognized her? She didn’t know how she would react seeing. Well. Everyone.  _ Especially  _ Makarov. Anger flared in her and lightning struck in the sky. She could push it down, for now, at least until she made it through the forest.

There was mud all over her shoes now so she did the sensible thing. She kicked them off. Once more, her husband knew her well enough to not bury her in heels. Those would have been kicked off long before she began to walk in the forest. 

Leona was not surprised at how at ease she felt travelling through the forest. It was filled with wildlife, brimming with it and could be dangerous. But she was long used to trekking on through. If she could get to her ~~old~~ home with ease; Sica’s house was just as easy. Many times she went. For a visit, for some tea, with or without Ivan. Too pass off a gift. To get an injury from a quest looked at. There were all sorts of reasons to go through the forest brush. 

The hope that died at seeing another family in her home came crashing back the moment she saw the house there. She smiled. Of course Sica would be there. She laughed softly and her gait became quicker as she approached it. She felt almost like a person in the desert dying of thirst, seeing water for the first time. 

She slowed once she got the front door. She didn’t want to scare anyone and break in. Her hands shook as she knocked on the door (she didn’t flinch at the way the wounds on her hands stung from the knocks) Leona quietly begged that Sica would be home and not away.

She heard shuffling from the inside and a quick, “One moment!”

Leona beamed. That was Sica. She sounded a bit older, but Leona figured that would be a running theme for a while. She felt a bit anxious at the idea of seeing Sica, but she could do this. She had to.

The door opened and Leona looked at Porlyusica for the first time in...so many years. She was older, sure, but her hair was still pink in color, adorned in an elegant hair pin. There were more lines on her face, but she still looked quite young. Sprightly, even.

Porlyusica proved how sprightly she was when she got her broom out before Leona could say a word. Leona jumped back, eyed the broom warily and said, “It’s really me, Sica. It’s Leona. Can we talk? Preferably as you patch up my hands? It wasn’t easy digging myself out of my grave.”

Sica’s ruby red eyes narrowed and widened a few times. Observing Leona. She was silent, but her eyes spoke more than her mouth did on any given day. Leona could see the cogs turning in the older woman’s head. A woman who had become more of a mother to Leona than her own. With a chocked voice, the woman asked, “Leona?”

Leona nodded. “Yes. It’s me. I’m...alive. Fresh from the grave!”

Porlyusica’s face became pale, but her grip was tight on the broom. “What kind of sick trick is this?”

“October 27th, x739, that’s Ivan, your first and only child’s birthday. You were originally from Edolas, where you grew up in a noble family before you came here to Earthland. Your birthname was Grandine. Your brother’s name was Godric and Ivan looks a lot like him, you swear it to this day. Ivan and I considered naming Laxus Godric, but you said that was, and I quote ‘Not needed’.” Leona spoke in a rush and she rambled a bit, but, she was smart. She knew how much damage Sica could do with a broom.

Finally, the broom was put aside and Sica’s hands shook as they went to her mouth. “Leona?”

“I told you,” Leona tried to smile, but she felt a little desperate, “I’m alive. It’s me.”

“You kids are going to give me a heart attack one day.” Sica said.

Leona laughed so that she didn’t cry. “I’m sorry, Sica. I hate stressing you out.”

Without another word, Porlyusica stepped into the rain with Leona and hugged her. She was warm and Leona was shocked at how much she missed that feeling. Sica’s arms were strong as she hugged her close and Leona felt herself melt in it.

She was alive.


End file.
